


End of Bogan

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [46]
Category: Bishop the Last X-man(comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Samara Shaw Ends Bogan's life with the help of the Witness
Series: Journey Through Time [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	End of Bogan

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

End of Bogan.

She fell to her knees by the old decrepit corpse, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t lift a finger. “Damn you Bogan how did you place such strong mental blocks in my head.” She tried again to find them but couldn’t. She knew it was only a matter of time before he pulled his mental self back together and took over again. She would never be his slave again she’d die first instead of letting him use her like that again. The things he had made her do that she would not think about.

“That’s how he’s keeping you from hurting him chile,” The witness said suddenly standing there beside her. “He buried the blocks in the memories of every degradation he put you threw knowing you couldn’t face those memories to find the blocks.” The old man walked forward and stood beside the corpse. “Unfortunately for Bogan I need your help Samara and that means he dies if you agree to help me.” He held up a card and it began to glow. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, if I can throw the card,” She said not even having to think about it. She would do anything the witness asked if she could be the one to kill that monster for the things he did using her body. The witness nodded and walked over to hand her the card. It was slightly warm but she didn’t hold it long she threw it and watched as his body exploded. She heard a faint death psychic death cry as he lost any chance to pull himself back together. “You deserved so much worse Monster.” She said and then glanced at the Witness. “What do you need?”

“I need you to help me betray my two families for the good of the world.” The witness said sadly. “The X-men and the X-faces won’t like what I have you do but it is necessary.” She wondered what he meant by that but she had made this deal and looking at the remains of Bogan’s corpse she wouldn’t regret it.

The End


End file.
